


Is This Seat Taken?

by Creative_loveaddict9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Cas, M/M, Panty Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, Tumblr Prompt, domcas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_loveaddict9/pseuds/Creative_loveaddict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So I was wondering of you could do a destiel one-shot. Where Dean is (18) and is catching the bus home, but it is very full. And the only spare seat is Castiel's lap. Smut please! Dom!Cas Sub!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Seat Taken?

**Author's Note:**

> My first prompt request & smut fic  
> So sorry if its a little awkward.
> 
> And I hope you enjoy!  
> (▰˘◡˘▰)

Dean rubbed the back of his sore neck as he stood at the bus stop. Classes were finally over and all he needed to do now is head back his warm apartment, grab a beer and watch all the Dr. sexy episodes on his DVR. The city bus screeched to a halt in front of him and he climbs inside, quickly sliding coins into the slot. Looking around, he realizes that every seat on the bus is taken. Just his luck. Which means he’ll have to stand by the hand railing and hope to god he doesn’t fall over. Adjusting his backpack he makes his way through the rows to the back of the bus. The door slides shut and the bus begins to make its way down the street. Dean holds on tightly and looks around, taking in the strangers around him. All of them looked exhausted and he was certain the person two rows ahead was asleep. To his left he see’s a guy that looked to be around his own age scrolling through his cell phone. He wasn’t texting or on any social media websites from what Dean could see. He kept catching glimpses of bee’s.

The bus stopped abruptly and Dean lost his footing, falling backwards. He went to grab on the hand railing too late and landed on someone with a “Ooouuffffff”

Dean turns his head and can feel the subtle blush rushing to his cheeks. He’s sitting in the bee guys lap and he wasn’t able to see before, but he has the most beautiful blue eyes Dean has ever seen. The guy looked surprised by didn’t force him off, he was too busy looking back into Deans and for a few minutes, maybe ten for all they know, they just sat in silence looking at each other.

"Uh… " Dean mumbled "I’m sorry.."

That seemed to snap the blue eyed stranger out of his daze. His face heating up when he realized he had been starring all this time.

"No, no. Its fine." He replied shyly " You can sit … here if you like."

"Really?" Dean asked " I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.."

He smiled and nods his head. “Sure, its really no problem at all.”

The driver yells apologies to the passengers explaining that someone ran a stop light and soon the bus continues on it’s route. People left and others stayed but as seats started opening up Dean still didn’t leave the bee guys lap. He couldn’t help but like it, the other man was gorgeous with dark brown hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed and the most pink kissable lips. He adjusted himself and heard a small gasp from him. He turns around to see him biting his lip, looking nervous.

"I’m Dean, by the way. " he said giving a flirty smile and holding out his hand.

"Cas.. I’m Castiel." he replied, concentrating on the seat in front of him.

"So… Castiel" he trails off, staring at his lips. " Do you normally let handsome strangers sit on your lap or am I just special?"

Castiel laughs and shakes his head “You’re just special. Though, I’ve never had a handsome stranger fall into my lap before either.”

Dean puts his hand to his chest, laughing.”Well, aren’t you my knight and shinning armor.”

"Does that make you my prince?"

"I can be anything you want." he replies with a wink.

Castiel bites his lip. He can feel his face flushing red and he just hoped Dean didn’t feel his cock twitch at that comment. Ever since he fell into his lap he’s been struck silent by his green eyes, plush lips and hair he would give anything to grab on to and just … fuck he was so screwed.

Just then he feels Dean grind his ass down harder on his lap. “fuck” escapes his lips making Dean grin triumphantly. So he knows what he’s doing, huh? well two can play that game.

Castiel wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer, breathing down his neck. The man shivers and response by placing his hand on Castiel’s thigh and squeezing, getting the reaction he was aiming for.

The game they were playing went on a little longer. It went from Castiel putting his hands in Dean’s jean back pockets, grabbing his ass. To Dean tracing his hands further up Castiel’s thighs making him quitely moan. Now Dean is facing him, straddling his hips and feeling like he’s won.

"Fuck." Castiel breaths out.

"Yeah, I know." Dean said, his face buried in his neck.

"No, it isn’t that. I missed my stop."

Dean turns and looks out the window, they really got way too caught up in their seduction game.

"You can come to my place if you want…" Dean offers, hoping it doesn’t freak him out. They’re practically dry humping each other right now, so maybe he won’t think its weird.

Castiel looks up surprised. “Really? I don’t want to be any trouble.”

"Dude, its fine. We can hang out and then I’ll call you a cab."

The bus stops in front of Dean’s apartment building. He gets up and holds out his hand “So you coming?”

"Hopefully." Castiel says with a smirk, earning a laugh from Dean. He quickly grips his hand as lets him lead him out the door.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Make yourself at home!" Dean said, directing him through the hallway and into the living room. "I need to change real quick. Stay here."

Before Castiel can say anything, he’s already out of sight. He sits on his brown leather couch and takes out his phone looking through his messages. He look around the room, TV, stereo, picture’s of him and some tall man. Castiel couldn’t believe he was in a total strangers home right now. His thoughts were cut off a few moments later when he hears someone clear their throat and looks up to see Dean wearing nothing but a pair of pink lace panties.

"Its laundry day so I couldn’t find anything else to wear." He said, putting his hands behind his back and smiling cheekily at him. " You like?"

Castiel stares in amazement. Holy fuck, Dean looks gorgeous. Beautiful muscles, tanned skin and freckles. All packaged in little light pink lace panties. He bites his lip and nods before nearly jumping off the couch and pinning him to the wall, pressing his lips into his.

He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, pressing their bodies closer as Dean busies himself, pushing off Castiel’s coat off his shoulders and fumbling to unbuckle his pants. ”I need these off.” he groans while Castiel bites down on his neck.

"Aren’t we needy." he breaths into his ear. "So ready for me. You still want to be anything for me?"

Dean moans and nods.

"Then take me to your room." He palms Dean already half hard cock through his panties "Right. Now." he demands.

"Yes, sir. " he mutters and grabs his hand, leading him to his bed room.

Once they’re in Deans room, Castiel closes the door behind him and stares at Dean as he stands uncertain, waiting for his next move.

"I want you on your knees."

Dean does as he’s told. Castiel circles around him, looking at every feature while loosening his tie. “Now, I’m going to treat you like the little slut you are. If you don’t like something, tell me. Is that okay with you?” He asked, stopping in front of him.

Dean smiles “Yes, sir.”

Castiel cups his jaw and traces a his finger down his neck. “Good, boy.” He runs his hand back up his neck and grabs a fistful of hair, tilting his head back to look up at him. “Now, how much do you want my cock, little slut?”

"So much sir. "

"Really, because it doesn’t seem like you do." He trails off, his grip getting tighter.

"Please, sir. I want you cock." he almost whines.

"Well if that’s what my little slut wants." Castiel unzips his pants. "I can’t wait to shove my cock down that pretty mouth of yours."

Dean was already painfully hard, doing everything in his power not to reach down and touch himself. He would have never guessed the quiet guy in a trench coat and looking at bee’s on his phone was such a dominate guy. Man, did he fall into the right guys lap.

Castiel nods, giving him permission. Dean doesn’t waste any time pulling his pants down the floor. His mouth watered as he looked at Cas’ size through his boxer briefs. Dean leaned in, breathing in his scent and licking the hardness through the fabric. Castiel’s hand gripped his hair forcing him to look up, blue eyes staring straight into his.

"I’m going to fuck your mouth, okay my little slut?" he said in a gruff voice.

Dean nods and waits as Castiel unbuttons his shirt, throwing it to the floor and sliding down his boxers. He stroked his swollen cock, once, twice before holding Deans head and pushing inside his mouth.

Dean takes him in greedily, tracing his tongue down the sensitive underside and licking the head, causing the other man to make the most beautiful moaning sounds he has ever heard. Castiel was gentle at first, only giving him a few inches, then eventually he sped up, thrusting his cock down his throat. Dean gets through it happily, only wanting to please. His cock left hard and untouched, leaking pre-cum.

"Such a good little slut." he moans, gripping Deans shoulder. "Are you ready for me to fuck you?"

Dean moans around his cock and he takes it as a yes. He pulls away and holds his chin, making him look up as he wipes the spit and pre cum over his face. “Get on the bed.”

Dean gets up and rushes over to the bed, sitting on the edge and waiting for his next order. He’s been with some dominate men before, but never as great as this. Castiel makes him want to do everything he can to please him.

Castiel walks over and kisses him tenderly. Their first kiss that isn’t sloppy and rushed, this is soft and they take their time. The blue eyed man kneels in front of him, kissing and biting along his neck earning whimpers an moans from Dean. “You ready, my little slut?”

"Yeaaa.." he bites his lip "yess, sir."

"Bend over."

He crawls onto his bed and bends over, laying his head on a pillow. Castiel takes in the sight, running his hand up and down his hips and grabbing his ass. He looks so mouth watering, he can barely stand it. He pushes the lace to the side and spreads his cheeks, admiring his hole, puckered and ready for him. He leans in and licks, causing the other man to moan louder than he’s ever heard him before. He does it again, getting it nice and wet for him before he toys his thumb into the rim. “So beautiful.” he mutters as the man before him squirms. “This fuck hole is just for me and no one else..” He smacks his cheek, leaving a pink hand print. “Correct?” he said filmy.

"Yes sir, only for you."

"Good, boy. You have any lube?"

Dean nods and points at the night stand. Castiel finds it quickly and places himself back behind Dean. He squirts the lube into his hands, warming it before circling the rim and pressing the digit inside. Castiel quickly stretches him out, putting on a condom and spreading lube over his aching cock. He lines himself up, groaning as he pushes inside. So tight and warm, he needs a moment so he doesn’t come just yet. He wants this to last a little longer. Dean’s lets out another needy whine that he loves so much to hear.

"Please, sir. Fuck me."

Castiel pulls out and thrusts back in, enjoying the noises coming from the other man. He quickens his pace, slamming harder and harder into him as he begs for more.

"Ri-, yes right there." Dean cried out when he hit’s his sweet spot, making him see stars.

"Stroke your cock for me, little slut." Castiel grunts between thrusts.

Dean quickly grabs his cock and starts stroking as castiel pounds into him hard. He can hardly hold back and before he knows it he’s spilling over his fist, coating his stomach and panties with cum. A few thrust’s later castiel is does the same.

Castiel kisses Deans back as he pulls out. He crawls onto the bed and pulls Dean close, earning soft kisses. They lay there in silence, sweaty and enjoying the afterglow.

Time goes by slowly and Castiel doesn’t want to leave this bed but he knows he should. Dean calls him a Cab as he dresses, then after waiting he walks him to the door.

"I had fun, Dean." He said. Why is he so nervous? He just fucked this man while he wore pink lace panties.

"I did too, Cas." He replies, smiling at him. He pulls him in for another kiss. "Maybe we can do this again, soon."

"I would like that."

"Then I’ll see you on the bus." he said with a wink, making Castiel’s heart speed up.

He gave him one last kiss and Castiel made his way outside into the chill winter air, secretly hoping that the next time he see’s him on the bus, there won’t be any spare seats.

**Author's Note:**

> I also draw fanart. You can find it on my fandon blog: gently-fading-grace.tumblr.com


End file.
